


Heat

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Day At The Beach, Embarrassment, Hot, Hotel Sex, Love, M/M, Marcky, Sunburn, Swimming, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On tour in Australia, Mark contends with both the heat and wanting to find a way to please Nicky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

“Oh god, it’s fucking hot!"

Mark laughed at Nicky’s breathless exclamation, turning to grin at the older lad who was already wiping perspiration off his forehead. They’d only just walked out of the hotel, and they were already sweltering in the hot, humid Australian summer.

“It is summer, you know.”

“Summer’s not like this at home!”

Mark rolled his eyes and reached for Nicky’s hand, only to have it quickly released when sweat and sunscreen squelched between their palms.

“Oh yuck.” Nicky wiped his palms on his basketball shirt with a disgusted grimace, then glared at a bikini-clad woman and a topless man who were walking past, hand in hand and without shoes on. “Jesus, aren’t their feet roasting?

“I expect they’re used to it,” Mark shrugged, the beach bag he held shifting against his hip. “Why are you complaining? You’re the one who wanted to go outside. You wanted the beach, remember?” He wiped his own hands on his long shorts, then lifted one to scrub the sweat off his forehead. It really was a bit disgusting. He began to walk along the brick promenade, hearing Nicky fall into step beside him. “We can get ice-cream or something if you want?”

“Nah. It’ll probably only... thing. Evaporate.” Nicky grumbled. “I just want to get into the water.”

“Okay.”

They walked in relative silence past the shops, occasionally pointing out little stalls but not stopping, the humidity too suffocating. Mark noticed some nice sunglasses and made a mental note to go back later, too aware of Nicky’s mood to suggest pausing for a look. Nicky in turn was muttering petulantly under his breath about the heat, shielding his eyes every now and then when the sun glinted off a shop window, then he almost covered his eyes when an enormous glare flashed onto his face.

“See? There’s the water,” Mark commented, watching Nicky hungrily take in the clear, white-rippled expanse of the Pacific spreading out beneath the lip of sand in front of them, stumps of thick wood picketing the ridge. The sun was set high above in the cloudless cornflower-blue sky, casting brilliant white sparkles on the tips of the waves like a dazzling sapphire, tempting Nicky.

“That looks nice,” he said dreamily. Mark nudged him.

“That… looks... nice...” He mocked, rolling his eyes back in his head and putting his tongue out. Nicky prodded him.

“Stop it.”

Mark laughed, catching Nicky’s hand and squeezing it. “You look like you’ve fallen in love.”

Snorting, Nicky charged forward, Mark able to see the grey sweat stains spreading on the back of his white shirt. He followed with a laugh, watching Nicky shed his shirt before he’d even negotiated the zebra crossing, his towel slung over his shoulders. Mark’s laugh caught in his throat. Smooth, sweaty skin, the little dimples at the bottom of Nicky’s back, leading to low-slung shorts…

He quickened his pace.

“Mark, come on! Oh shit…” Nicky stopped, and Mark dashed to his side, following the blonde’s gaze out. Onto inviting blue waves, onto soft white sand, and then up the beach towards…

“It’s bloody packed!”

“Well, it’s public beach. And it is summer.”

“Yeah, but…” Nicky blinked, watching hundreds, no _thousands_ of people jostle for space on the pale stretch of sand, a few straggly groups deposited outside the flags, the unmarked areas of beach packed with surfers and body-boarders (Mark looked idly for Kian, but didn’t see him). “There’s no room!”

“We’ll find some,” Mark shrugged, his white Nike sinking as it lifted from the scorching brick and onto the crumbling sand. Nicky followed, kicking off his flip-flops and picking them up, hopping on the bricks until he hit the sand. He yelped.

“Fuck, it’s hot!” He bounced on the sand, dropping his flip-flops and leaping back into them. Mark tried not to laugh when Nicky turned a red face on him.

“You alright?”

“No.” Nicky snapped. “This is a disaster.”

Mark sighed, looking longingly at the beach. “Do you want to go back to the hotel?”

A retort obviously dying on his lips, Nicky closed his eyes and shook his head. “No, we’ve come this far, and it’s still hot, so…” His feet shifted as hot sand trickled into the sides of his shoes. “Come on.”

They began to make their way slowly down the beach, shoes skidding a little on the powdery surface, their grip becoming more stable as the sand dampened and began to stick together. Mark looked back, watching their footprints become less defined as they stretched further back the way they’d come. The print of his shoe was almost perfect now, the sand hard beneath their feet. He looked over at Nicky, who was staring straight ahead of him, eyes flicking back and forth looking for a spare patch of beach.

It didn’t take them as long as he’d anticipated, a little bit of sand becoming free a comfortable distance from the water when a small family packed themselves up and left, a little girl in frilly pink bathers asleep on her dad’s shoulder. Mark lifted his towel from around his neck and spread it out, sitting down in the spot they’d vacated. Nicky watched him, hopping from foot to foot.

“You can go swim, you know,” Mark laughed, gesturing towards the brilliant blue waves crashing not fifteen metres away. "I’ll just sit here."

“You not coming in?”

“Nah. Thought I’d just lay here a bit. You go, I’ll watch.”

Nicky nodded quickly, kicked off his shoes and ran, his feet pounding wet pools in the saturated sand as he went. And then he dove hard into the water, coming up behind a tiny breaker and standing again, the water washing around his knees. He turned back to grin at Mark, hair flicking in a stringy fan around his ears, and waved. Mark waved back, smiling as Nicky waded through the water, manoeuvring between small children and their parents, the depth only small at the edge.

Soon the water was at his thighs, and he bounced on his feet as a small wave lurched around his waist and crashed in front of him, twisting and swirling around him. He turned again, gesturing for Mark to join him.

Mark laughed, shaking his head and picking up a magazine he’d brought with him. He wasn’t much for the water. Not that he minded a bit of a dip in the pool, but the idea of the beach didn’t much appeal to him. He got all sticky and itchy from the salt, and anyway… he didn’t much like the nudity aspect. Well, not _completely_ nude, obviously, but there was something about the idea of his shirt coming off in front of hundreds of people that didn’t really appeal. As opposed to Nicky, who literally couldn’t swim to save his life but loved a wade in the shallows. And being naked.

A shadow fell over him, making him look up. Water dripped onto the cover of the magazine.

“Come on!”

“No thanks.” Mark pushed away the glistening wet body of his lover, smiling when Nicky dropped to his knees and pressed his lips briefly to Mark’s. “Not gonna work.”

“Wasn’t for you. It was for me. And it might’ve worked.”

“But it didn’t.” Mark rolled his eyes playfully, twisting his lips into a smirk. “You gotta do better than that.”

“I definitely will. But later. Where it’s not so… public.” Nicky glanced around at the masses of people, noticing a few of the older folks giving them disapproving looks. He pecked Mark discreetly on the lips again.

“You sure you don’t wanna come in? It’s too hot to sit on the sand.”

“I’m sure.” Mark smiled, stroking his hand down Nicky’s arm, water catching between his solid fingers. Nicky watched them go. Mark laughed up at him, feeling a dull ache of lust at the hungry stare his fingers were getting. “Go on. I’ll watch you. I like watching you.”

“You were reading a magazine!” Nicky pouted.

“Nah.” Mark winked, lying down and pushing Nicky’s rolled-up towel under his head to lift it a little. “Just pretending so people don’t think I’m eyeing you up.”

“Ooh… sneaky.” Nicky leapt to his feet with a wink, already dashing for the water while he waved at Mark. Mark waved back.

He turned back to his magazine, watching idly over the top as Nicky dove into the water and surfaced a few moments later. His fingers ran through his hair as we waded further out, wringing it of water, the droplets cascading down his back. Mark held his breath, watching them crawl down his spine, slinking into the gap at the top of Nicky’s shorts, where a slight hint of dark valley was visible. He gulped and looked away, feeling himself harden slightly.

It was only an hour later that Nicky reappeared from the water, the beach having gotten so crammed as it neared midday that it was almost impossible to move. Mark watched him stalk up the beach, water glistening on his reddening skin, and drop to his knees.

“Hello. I’m hungry.”

Mark folded his magazine and shoved it into the beach bag. “Does that mean you want to be fed?”

“Yes please.” Nicky stuck his tongue out and panted like a dog, and then rolled onto his back, hands waving near his chest like paws. “Feed me, master!”

Mark burst out laughing, and reached out to scratch Nicky’s belly, laughing harder as the smaller lad yelped and curled into a ball.

“That tickles!”

Mark stood. “I know. Get up.” Mark snorted with the remains of his giggles, reaching out a hand and yanking Nicky to his feet. Nicky grabbed his towel and they began to walk back up the beach, Nicky’s wet, sandy hand taking Mark’s sweaty one. Mark laughed when he saw that Nicky’s back was covered from neck to arse in a cape of sand.

“What are we eating?”

“I dunno,” Mark yawned, the heat and relaxation of the past hour having taken its toll. “You were the one that wanted to eat, remember?”

“Yeah, thought I’d let you pick though.” Nicky looked around at the section of the promenade they’d just emerged on, and saw a few people sitting around eating chips out of sheets of paper. His mouth watered. “Ooh, I want chips!”

“Thought you were letting me pick?” Mark nudged him, and then snorted at the puppy-dog look he was given. “Yeah, alright.”

They made their way along the side of the road, Nicky much less irritable now that he’d had his swim. More than once, Mark caught the slimmer man looking at him, a look of love and lust in his eyes that made Mark’s heart backflip and made his lips smile back when Nicky gave him a small embarrassed grin at having been caught.

They went inside a nearby air-conditioned shopping centre to get out of the heat and sat down in the food court under the gaze of an enormous tacky plaster version of Michelangelo’s David, Mark wandering off to look for food, not sure what he wanted yet. In the end, he came back with chips for Nicky and more chips for himself, not able to decide in the end.

“Here you go.” He put the plate down in front of Nicky, then quickly salted his own, finishing with a big swirling spiral of tomato sauce. He looked up.

“You wanted chips, yeah?” He hedged, noticing Nicky’s untouched plate, and then looked up at his face. Nicky’s eyes were very far away, looking somewhere over Mark’s shoulder. Then he visibly shook himself and looked up, catching Mark’s gaze.

“Erm… sorry?”

“Did you want…?” Mark paused and turned around in his seat, curious as to what Nicky had been looking at. There was nothing there but two men sat at the table behind him, both talking animatedly. He glanced them up and down, trying to figure out what had caught Nicky’s attention. They just looked like normal young men to him, wearing the usual beachside outfit of shorts and singlets. The one with his back to them was wearing red shorts, with… a red g-string poking up over the top of his very firm arse.

Mark spun back, glaring playfully at Nicky’s uncertain wince.

“Nicky!”

“What?! I just…” Nicky’s gaze slid unstoppably back to the man behind Mark, and then snapped up again. “Uh…”

Mark chuckled, poking a well-sauced chip at Nicky. “So do you need to be blindfolded? Are you going to embarrass yourself?”

Nicky leaned forward, looking conspiratorially at Mark. “You could blindfold me, handcuff me… whatever! Especially if you were wearing one of _them!”_ He whispered dramatically, snapping at the chip in Mark’s fingers and capturing it in his mouth. “Jesus, thought they were all too straight over here for that…” he mumbled around his mouthful. Mark laughed, holding another chip out to Nicky and watching him eat it off his fingers. His groin reacted instantly.

“You will _never_ get me to wear one of them.”

“Why not?” Nicky pouted. “Nothing wrong with it. No-one’d see except for me, and I _definitely_ wouldn’t think there was anything wrong with it.”

Mark just rolled his eyes, turning back to his chips. Nicky took the hint and dropped it. For now. Mark knew how the older lad tended to hold onto things until later, and then bring it all up again. Usually at the most inappropriate times.

He ate a few more of his chips idly, his gaze flicking around at all the other people. The whole place smelled like sunscreen and salt and chlorine, and most everyone was wearing a swimsuit or singlet, most of them with large sweaty patches darkening their backs and armpits. But they, unlike Nicky, barely seemed to notice, their faces animated and friendly and completely unheeding of the outside heat. They were all attractive and suntanned, the summer holidays obviously allowing for every beach baby to make their way to the area.

The men behind them stood up and left, and Mark looked up to watch Nicky’s face as the g-string left them. There was hunger in his eyes. Mark looked back at his chips, feeling inadequate and uncomfortable. Nicky didn’t really want to see him in that, did he? It was all just an excuse so Nicky could eye up this lad without him being jealous.

He thought back to that morning, Nicky swanning through the waves like the resident sex-god while Mark sat on the beach, alone and acting like a bit of a pervert. Sure, Nicky was his boyfriend and he was entitled to look, but he could hardly reciprocate, could he? Especially when he was so podgy he couldn’t even take his shirt off and go for a swim. Nicky had been looking at him all morning, wanting him, and he’d just been bloody useless. It was no wonder Nicky was looking at other lads.

“You gonna finish that?” Nicky glanced meaningfully at Mark’s plate. Mark shrugged, pushing it into the middle of the table. Nicky grinned, shoving his own empty plate to the side and reaching for some of Mark’s chips.

They fell into conversation, just talking about nothing while Nicky polished off half of Mark’s chips. But Mark’s mind wasn’t quite on it, as much as he tried to pay attention.

After lunch they left the shopping centre, groaning as once again their bodies were enveloped in thick, sticky heat. Mark bought a pair of sunglasses at the first stall he found, putting them on to avoid the glaring sun. Nicky’s wet towel ended up wrapped around his shoulders as the sunscreen was beginning to wear away, the sun scorching him a darker shade of red.

“Don’t get burnt.” Mark reminded him, slathering some more cream onto his own arms, Nicky carrying the beach bag while he did so.

“Yes mam.” Nicky smiled, returning the bag to Mark when the younger man had finished and taking off his shirt, squirting cream into his hand. Mark watched as the white cream was spread all over his arms, sticking the hairs together, and then on the back of Nicky’s neck and shoulders, the blonde reaching back awkwardly to get everything covered before slipping his shirt back on. Mark smiled. Nicky was so beautiful and confident, barely batting an eyebrow at the idea of taking his shirt off in public. He reached out, putting a hand on Nicky’s back to revel in the familiarity of his lover and receiving an adoring smile in return.

“Are we going back to the beach?” Nicky asked eagerly and Mark laughed at the childish glee on his face.

“If you want.” Mark agreed, following Nicky back away from the markets and towards the beach. It took them longer to find a spot to sit, but they managed it eventually and Mark sat down on his towel, reaching into the bag to take out his magazine while Nicky pouted at him.

“What?”

“I want you to come in with me!” Nicky pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and looking deliciously affronted. Mark shook his head.

“I’m not in the mood.” He sighed, opening the magazine. “You go have fun, alright?”

“It’s not fun without you.” Nicky sighed, plonking himself down next to Mark on the towel, arms crossing tighter. “I’ll stay here with you.”

“You don’t have to…” Mark protested, feeling guilty now for making Nicky feel as though he couldn’t have fun. “I’m fine, really. Go swim.” But Nicky shook his head, reaching for his own towel and standing up so he could spread it out next to Mark’s. His shirt was yanked off before he lay down on his belly, resting his head in his arms.

“It’s nice here.” Nicky sighed quietly, his back warm and kissable. Mark reached out, running a hand down it despite his feelings of guilt, and feeling Nicky shiver. “Mmm…” Nicky yawned lazily. “Put some cream on me, will you babe?”

Mark nodded, digging the bottle out of the beach bag laid next to them and squirting a generous amount into his hand, looking in awe at the sunkissed skin of Nicky’s back, tight and toned over smooth muscle. Nicky hissed as the cold cream first landed on him, then began to make lovely sighing noises as Mark’s fingers ran all over his back, rubbing in the white liquid.

All too soon the job was done, and Mark lay back on his towel while Nicky dozed in the hot sun, the younger man flicking through his magazine and stealing occasional admiring glances at the way the seat of Nicky’s board shorts stretched over his taut arse.

After Nicky dozed for awhile and then went for a quick dip, they headed up towards the shops again, the heat still as oppressive as ever but showing signs of lessening as the sun began to slide into the west. Mark watched Nicky strut from stall to stall, his body perfect and wonderful in the glistening summer heat, the white of his skin where the straps of his basketball shirt had lain begging to be licked and the red skin around them wanting to be soothed.

Nicky grinned sunnily at him, and Mark sighed. Wishing there was some way he could make up for today, make up for the way Nicky took all Mark’s insecurities in his stride, make up for taking his own comfort over Nicky’s happiness.

It was as Nicky was stood at a stall in the shopping centre that Mark had his idea. He bit his lips nervously, thinking it over in his head before deciding to go ahead with it anyway. Bloody hell Mark, he told himself, just take a chance for once.

He excused himself while Nicky was staring in rapt attention at a man making elaborate candles, and slipped out of the group that had gathered to watch, heading towards the toilets in case Nicky was watching him, then ducking aside, headed in the opposite direction…

When he came back, the man had just finished making a huge multi-coloured butterfly candle, its wings carved in blue and green wax, its antennae two identical white wicks, and Nicky was glancing around. He smiled when he saw Mark, and waved him over, pointing at the candles stacked up on shelves.

“I want that one.” He said, pointing at a small red candle decorated with intricate curls of yellow, orange, and purple. “Can I?”

“I’m not your mother.” Mark laughed nonchalantly, reaching into the beach bag for Nicky’s wallet, shoving his own purchase further down and out of sight in the process. “You don’t have to ask if you want something.”

“I know.” Nicky smiled. “But it’s our house, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” A content smile stretched his face as he watched Nicky go over and purchase the candle then come back, triumphant and cheerful, his purchase wrapped and bagged.

“Shall we go back?” Mark asked, suddenly wanting this over and done with. If he was going to humiliate himself, he might as well get it out of the way in enough time to find a quiet place to die.

“Yeah, if you like. Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine.” Mark assured him, Nicky’s concerned look lending him a little more bravery, though his stomach was still twisted into a knot. “It’s just hot and I’m all sandy. I need a shower.”

“Okay.” Nicky began to lead them back through the centre and outside again, Mark falling into step with him as they walked up the promenade again, away from the beach, the bricks once again hot and raw beneath their shoes.

The air-conditioning hit them like a wall of ice, and both of them laughed at the relieved sighs they simultaneously emitted. The sweat on Mark’s body felt as though it was freezing to icicles and he shivered, wiping his cold palms on his shorts then taking Nicky’s hand while they went up in the lift, pulling his partner close. Nicky buried his face in Mark’s chest and muttered what sounded like prayers under his breath.

Mark stripped off quickly and climbed into the shower, refusing Nicky entry. It was only going to be a quick shower, he told Nicky, and he’d be out in a second. So, after the quickest wash of all time, Mark climbed out and pulled out the small package he’d secretly wrapped in his towel, looking at it with great trepidation.

When he finally came out of the bathroom he was wrapped in a white hotel robe, hands clutching the ties while he steeled himself. Nicky was laid on the bed, chatting on his phone, and Mark let out a frustrated breath. He’d done everything to stop himself panicking, and here was Nicky, breaking down his resolve. Nicky smiled up at him, waving a hand while he talked. Mark sighed, sitting down on the bed and waiting for Nicky to finish, feeling even more stupid now.

It was only a moment before Nicky said goodbye and put the phone down, but to Mark it felt like a lifetime.

“Shane and Gillian are still at Seaworld.” Nicky explained, sitting up and running a hand down Mark’s back, kissing his shoulder. “Nicole loves the penguins apparently, won’t leave them alone. He’ll ring when he gets back and we’ll go for dinner all together, if that’s okay with you.”

“That’s fine.” Mark agreed quickly before taking a deep, resolute breath. “Nix.” He said shakily, feeling his nerves reach his throat. “I got you something.”

“Really?” Nicky asked, grinning and kneeling up on the bed, bouncing a little. “A present? You didn’t have to do that, babe…”

“No I…” Mark exhaled deeply, biting his lip. “I wanted to. But… but you have to promise you won’t laugh, okay?”

“Why would I laugh?” Nicky’s eyebrows knitted together. “I’d never laugh at anything you got me. Unless it was funny. Like one of those singing Christmas trees in that junk store in the mall. Is it one of them?”

“No, it’s…” Mark sighed, standing up, his fingers tightening on the tie of his robe. “Okay, here.” He unknotted it at superspeed, and shrugged it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Nicky didn’t say anything for a second, making the sound of Mark’s heart pounding in his ears that much louder. The Nicky gulped, wide eyes staring up at Mark’s face before dropping back down again, drinking in his present.

“Holy shit.” Nicky breathed, reaching out slowly and caressing the bulge at the front of the red g-string, making Mark hiss in a breath, even though it felt like his balls had climbed back into his body in sheer embarrassment. This was worse than being naked, somehow. Naked he could deal with. This was…

Mark tried to speak, but didn’t know what to say. So Nicky spoke for him.

“Fuck.” He said, looking up at Mark through dark eyes, tongue sweeping out to wet his lips. “Fuck, Mark…”

“And… excuse me while I die of embarrassment.” Mark joked nervously, a small, nervous smile quirking his lips when Nicky reached out, running a hand down his naked hip, catching the elastic side of the g-string on the way, slipping his hand under it. Nicky smiled up at him, then snapped the elastic lightly with his fingers, making Mark jerk.

“What the hell are you embarrassed about?” Nicky asked. “Jesus, Mark…” He swallowed, cheeks colouring lightly. “Do you honestly have no idea how sexy you are?”

Mark felt himself blush. A hand curled in his, and Nicky tugged him down, pulling him onto the bed and climbing on top of him, smiling fondly.

“Take it off, love. This isn’t what I want.”

“Oh.” Mark said quietly, feeling utterly mortified. His cheeks burned and his cock tried to follow his balls in hiding. Nicky smiled.

“I don’t want you thinking you have to do something to please me.” Nicky continued firmly, catching Mark’s gaze even though he tried to avert it. “You’re beautiful as you are. I’ve never wanted anyone more than I want you.” He ran a hand down Mark’s cheek, his palm cool on Mark’s burning skin. “And as cute as you are when you blush, I don’t want you feeling embarrassed. Not in our bed.” He bent down, kissing Mark’s nose. “Even if you do look incredibly sexy.”

“Really?” Mark asked around a throatful of humiliation and bewilderment. “You’re not just saying that cos you think I look ridiculous?” Nicky smiled.

“You don’t look ridiculous, love.” Nicky murmured, ducking his head and kissing Mark’s lips gently, so gently it sent a wave of goosebumps all over his skin. “In fact, you know what the first thing I thought when you took off your robe was?” Mark shook his head. “’Bloody hell, he’s all mine.’ That’s what I thought.” Nicky grinned, and Mark managed a small smile in return. “I couldn’t believe how bloody lucky I was to have such a sexy man for the taking. I still can’t believe it.” He reached down, running his fingers over the pouch of the g-string, where Mark’s cock was finally crawling out of its hiding place and beginning to show a bit of interest.

“I could…” Mark said, lifting his hips to push into Nicky’s hand. “…leave it on if you want? For you.”

Nicky chuckled, ducking his head and kissing Mark’s cheek gently. Nicky still smelled like salt and sunscreen and sand, his skin warm and refreshed. Mark smiled, turning to capture Nicky’s lips and engaging in a soft, tender kiss that seemed to go on forever, Nicky’s lips teasing him, reassuring him, comforting him. He reached up, tangling his fingers in salt-dried hair, feeling it stiff beneath his fingers. A hand stroked at his hip again, tangling in the elastic.

“Turn over.” Nicky murmured, nudging him lightly. Mark did so, rolling self-consciously onto his tummy and feeling agile, talented hands caress his back, rushing quickly downwards.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Nicky whispered, Mark whimpering when the pouch tightened, Nicky’s finger lifting the elastic at the back and pulling everything taut, exposing the crack of his arse. “You’re so sexy.”

Mark found himself moaning, the quiet awe in Nicky’s voice turning him on so much. The feeling that he was loved, respected and - bloody hell – lusted after making him burn for Nicky, for the fingers that were slowly caressing his entrance, the mouth that was nipping gently at one cheek, then at the other, making him shudder with need.

“Nicky… Ohhh…”

He gasped out loud when the elastic was tugged again, his cock stimulated torturously. Nicky’s lips tormented his shoulder, hands holding his hips and pulling him to his knees.

“Let me take you.” Nicky exhaled, his breaths shallow and gasping on the back of Mark’s neck. “Please.”

“Yes… uhh…” Mark moaned his agreement. They didn’t normally do it this way, Nicky was far more of a bottom than he, but sometimes he needed it. Especially now, with Nicky’s whole body draped around him, their hands entwined together and holding them both up, soft breaths on his neck, making him want. “Nicky…”

“You are so… so beautiful.” Nicky whispered, kissing his neck and shoulders, and Mark whimpered as he felt Nicky’s cock rub against him, spreading persistent wetness and making his entrance twitch and contract deliciously, as though hungry for it. “Every inch of you.”

“Oh god…” Mark groaned loudly as there was a sudden aching pain, the head of Nicky’s cock slipping into him, the lack of preparation delicious and tormenting at the same time. Nicky’s teeth sunk into his shoulder, making him groan again, his hand gripping Nicky’s tight, Nicky’s other hand holding the elastic to the side while he sank deeper.

“Marky…” Nicky gasped, Mark’s shoulder moist when it was released. “Oh my god so tight…” And he was, Mark could feel how tight if only because of the burning in his arse as Nicky pressed forward, going slowly to not hurt him. But he felt so good and full…

“Nicky…” Mark groaned, pushing back even though it hurt, closing his eyes tight and gasping deeply, trying to impale himself on Nicky. Nicky moaned, he felt it burning at his skin.

“So fucking beautiful.” Nicky whispered, his voice shaky. “Oh babe… so beautiful.” He stopped, groin pressed flush against Mark’s arse, chest on Mark’s back, letting him savour the feeling. He shifted slightly, bracing his knees a little more, and Mark cried out as a burst of hot pleasure jolted through him. Nicky moaned deeply, kissing Mark’s back softly and wetly, his teeth scraping for a moment and making Mark’s groin throb.

Another cry left his lips when Nicky tugged at the elastic again, tightening the pouch and rubbing him. He arched his back, feeling Nicky’s weight on him, that relentless pressure as the g-string tightened and tightened around him, and then a soft, aching pop when the head of his erect cock burst free from the tight waist band, the length held to his belly by the elastic rubbing the shaft.

He called Nicky’s name, and felt a hand encircle the head of his cock, slowly sliding downwards and taking the crooked pouch with it, not stopping until it was wrapped tightly around his balls, Nicky’s hand caressing them firmly through the material, rolling them in their wet, silken pouch and rubbing steadily.

“God… Nicky…” He managed before crying out again, the hand and the material working together to torment, the elastic encircling his balls and squeezing them gently. Nicky was breathing hard against his neck – deep, moist air on his sweat-soaked shoulders. “Fuck me.” Mark groaned, grabbing Nicky’s hand tighter and pushing back.

With a soft cry, Nicky began to move. Slowly at first, his cock shifting in Mark’s arse, before the pace built up, the grip on his balls doing the same, rolling them back and forth, rubbing firmly before his hand let go and wrapped around the shaft, stroking quickly up and down, licks and bites raining down on Mark’s shoulders.

“Nicky.” Mark panted, feeling himself near the edge way earlier than he would have liked. But god, Nicky was so so good, sending his whole body alight, making him cry and gasp. Nicky knew exactly where to touch him to make it good, exactly what turned him on, and it was if all the tricks were coming out now. Just as Mark was about to admit defeat, the hand on his shaft tightened, the pace quickening for a long, agonising moment. Teeth sunk into his shoulder, marking him deeply, and Mark cried out again, gripping the sheets and spilling over Nicky’s hand, his world exploding in a haze of ecstasy and joy.

He sank back to earth in time to find Nicky drawing out slowly, his erection still heavily present as it slid out of Mark’s exhausted, abused body. Mark moaned blurrily, still floating a fair way above reality, and let himself be turned over onto his back, not concerned at all that the g-string probably looked even more ridiculous now, wrapped around his balls, his softened cock flopping everywhere. But Nicky was still looking at him, his face reflecting awe and lust.

He hissed softly when the elastic was lifted away from his oversensitive flesh, and his legs were flopped outwards so Nicky could pull the garment off his legs. A soft tongue lapped at his groin, cleaning up the spilled fluid. Mark sighed happily, enjoying the gentle pleasure of Nicky touching him.

“That was beautiful.” Nicky murmured, sitting up again and settling himself between Mark’s thighs, his cock hard and proud in front of him. “You’re beautiful.” His hands stroked the underneath of Mark’s thighs, lifting them a little, sliding a pillow under Mark’s hips. Mark let him, too muddled and lethargic to help much.

“Was good.” He managed as his legs were pushed up. Nicky smiled, his eyes dark and needy, Mark’s legs draped over his shoulders.

”I want to come in you.” Nicky said, his voice shaking with the lust Mark could see in his whole being. “I want to be in you and I want to watch your beautiful face when I come.”

Before Mark could agree wholeheartedly with that idea, Nicky had begun to push in again, his face replete with familiarity and bliss. Mark reached up shakily, caressing Nicky’s face as his lover mewled softly, eyes squeezing shut against Mark’s tightness.

“Marky…” He whispered, gasping softly when Mark intentionally contracted his muscles. “You feel…”

“I feel perfect.” Mark finished, smiling at the trembling chuckle he was treated to, Nicky’s hips moving back and forth, faster now but still so gentle. Mark tightened the grasp of his legs on Nicky’s shoulders, lifting his hips a little, wanting to feel Nicky against him.

“Mark…” Nicky groaned, his face pursing inwards, his hips moving suddenly fast as a loud, yelping cry left his mouth and Mark’s body was filled with flowing heat. He groaned out loud, gripping his own arse to open it further, wanting Nicky deeper, if only for the last jerky thrusts before Nicky slowed and collapsed on top of him, panting deeply. Mark let his legs fall back down as Nicky slipped out, feeling them ache with the strain of holding Nicky up. The pillow was yanked out from under his hips while Nicky crawled up higher, resting his head in the crook of Mark’s neck.

“That was amazing.” Nicky croaked sleepily.

Mark smiled, stroking Nicky’s hair and kissing his forehead.

“Bugger that your knickers are wrecked.” Nicky’s voice was blurry now, muffled against Mark’s neck and heavily sated. “We gotta buy another one.”

“Wrecked?” Mark asked, his voice disturbingly close to a giggle. “Bugger. I was just beginning to like that thing.”

“Mm… covered in cum. It’ll never wash out.” Nicky yawned. “I’ll buy you another one.”

Mark smiled, turning them onto their sides, feeling Nicky’s naked body crush against his and soft lips press to his collarbone. Glad for the air-conditioning so he could hold Nicky as close as this.

“Don’t need another one.” He said softly. “Just want you.”


End file.
